kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher Blues
Butcher Blues was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 11th track on Kasabian's debut album. Background An early title of the song was "Omnichord" - also spelled "Omni Chord" - and the band recorded it in the first session they did with Ian at Bink Bonk Studios, Bristol in 2001.Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.105 The final title is possibly a reference to the band name: Kasabian means "butcher" in Armenian. Live Butcher Blues was played regularly in 2004 and 2005, occasionally on the Empire Tour and a handful of times in 2008. It was first performed in an AOL Acoustic Session at Reading Festival 2004 as a rare acoustic version. In September 2014 Kasabian played it for the first time in over six years at iTunes Festival, where they performed their debut album in its entirety to mark the tenth anniversary of its release. A live version of the song from Islington Academy in October 2004 was released on a War Child compilation album in November 2004.NME Track Reviews, 12 December 2004 Releases Albums *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) Singles / EPs *Discover Kasabian Live Releases Audio *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) Lyrics Coco believe me I'm a lonesome man I wanna get stoned on trips and wires I wanna get myself underground I said that you must believe me when I say I'm fighting the dead Lying low across the evening, can you see the lumps on my head But I got these voices that just keep singing out, saying I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control Trench war on the pavement, trying to score some love In the corner of the city, matching faces with fiends I guess that you've never been here by the look upon your face Standing with all the whores and cannibals and the censored race But I got these voices that just keep singing out, saying I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control You must believe me when I say I'm fighting the dead Lying low across the evening, can you see the lumps on my head I guess that you've never been here by the look upon your face Standing with all the whores and cannibals and the censored race But I got these voices that just keep singing out, saying I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control I just cant stop losing control I said that I just can't stop losing control References Category:Songs